Playing Nice
by bowlnbat
Summary: Callie/Erica. Set after season 4 finale. Callie just wants them to get along.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Wish I did, but I don't. All of these lovely ladies are the property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. _ER_ and Dr. Corday are property of NBC.

Authors Note: Please review, this is my first fic and would like feed back!! I have a couple other stories in the works, but before I post would like to know that people think. On with the fic...

Callie was in the bathroom at the apartment she shared with Dr. Christina Yang drying her hair and trying to finish getting ready. She had a date tonight; a date with a very attractive, Dr. Erica Hahn. They had been seeing each other for about a month now, nothing had been defined or set in stone, but they were definitely enjoying each others company. Callie thought she had heard a knock at the door, but when she turned the blow dryer off it was silent. Of course as soon as she started it back up again, she swore she heard a knock at the door and shut it off again. This time though she knew she heard something because Christina was bellowing across the apartment.

"Torres, I am sure it's for you!"

"Do you think maybe you could grab the door," Callie yelled back.

"No, I'm busy." Callie had already started walking out of the bathroom so there was no need to yell this time.

"Busy huh?" Callie asked as she observed Christina sprawled on the couch flipping through the television channels.

"Yea, there are _ER_ re-runs on. It takes an incredible amount of concentration to make fun of this show. I cannot be disturbed."

Callie could only chuckle at that response. She answered the door, hairbrush in hand. She was always glad to see the blonde in front of her and couldn't help the smile that instantly appeared on her face.

"Hey gorgeous," she leaned in and gave Erica a quick kiss. "Come on in, I am almost ready. I will be just a few more minutes."

"Yang's home?" Erica whispered in Callie's ear as she returned the kiss with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yea and don't you think its time the two of you start playing nice? It would make this whole picking me up for dinner thing go a lot smoother, don't you think?"

"Yea, yea maybe. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you though," Erica rolled her eyes as she passed Callie to enter the apartment. Callie just smiled and headed back into the bathroom.

Erica sat in the chair adjacent to the couch and just looked at Yang.

"Hey Christina, how are you?" She asked mainly just to be polite.

"Just fine Dr. Hahn," replied Christina, never taking her eyes off the television.

"I think you could call me Erica outside the hospital, don't you? I mean I am in your home. No need to be formal here right?"

"Whatever you say Dr. Hahn."

Erica just shook her head and smiled. So much for playing nice. She focused on the television show and couldn't believe how Yang could watch this. It was just so unbelievable; a medical drama? What a joke.

"This show is ridiculously funny. That Corday chick is not even believable as a heart surgeon," Erica said aloud, mainly to herself.

"I know that's why I watch it--to get a good laugh in after work. These actors have no idea what is like to work in a real hospital," Christina responded, finally acknowledging Erica by sending a glance her way.

"Yea, no kidding and some of the cases they come up with, I mean really? You'd think they could be a little bit more realistic."

"Some of them are pretty amusing though."

The conversation between the two surgeons continued with ease; something that had never happened before. They talked about the show mostly, but it was a start and Callie had asked her to try. So try she would.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Callie emerged from the bathroom. "You ready to go," she asked as she slipped on her jacket.

Erica stood up, "Yea. Where are going tonight anyway?"

"Don't know. Haven't gotten that far in my thoughts."

"Of course not, what was I thinking? Heaven forbid we plan ahead," Erica said jokingly as she headed towards the door behind Callie.

"Bye Christina!" Callie yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye"

"Bye Christina," Erica mimicked.

"Bye Dr—Bye Erica," Christina replied.

As Callie shut the door behind them as they walked out of the apartment, she couldn't help but send Erica a side glance, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Erica asked confused.

"She called you Erica. She has NEVER called you Erica."

"That my dear," Erica said, stopping to give Callie a kiss, "was us playing nice."

End


End file.
